Secret Feelings
by findingparis
Summary: *EDITED AND REWRITTEN!* She's letting it all out, all the feelings she hid for such a long time. She finally had the guts to tell him how she truly feels. Reviews are very much welcome.


_**SECRET FEELINGS**_

(A Love Hina One-shot)

A young girl will burst out the feelings she feels deep inside her heart. The secret feelings she hid for such a long time will be revealed but she feels afraid just thinking of the outcome of her confession. Does the love she feels has something in return? Will the guy she loves, love her in return?

* * *

Legend:

"**Great"**- dialogues/ lines of daydream

'_Great' _- thoughts

_**Great **_- lyrics of song/s used

"Great" – dialogues/ lines of reality

Great- narration

* * *

_**I don't need to own a fancy car**_

_**To drive with you around the city**_

_**I don't need to live in a palace-like house**_

_**A simple home is enough for me**_

_**I don't need much,**_

_**Only your attention**_

_**A hand to hold**_

_**To make me feel that I am not alone**_

_**I know with you my life is worth living**_

_**I know with you my life is gonna be just fine**_

_**I know with you each day begins with a smile**_

…

* * *

"**Shinobu… I love you so much…" **Keitaro uttered.

"**I love you too Keitaro… More than just a friend…" **Shinobu answered as the tears of joy continue to flow from her eyes.

"**I always loved you, even before. The moment I laid eyes on you, you quickly stole my heart away, you took my breath away…" **Keitaro mumbled as he came closer to hug Shinobu, tightly.

They hugged each other till they went almost breathless…

* * *

Knock, knock, and knock!

The knock on the door made Shinobu snap back to reality, she daydreamed again. She stood up immediately to open the door.

"Oh K-Kei-kun… What brought you here?" Shinobu asked, she didn't expect that it would be Keitaro.

"Shinobu! I have great news!" Keitaro exclaimed happily.

"Really? W-What is it?"

"Finally! Narusegawa accepted my proposal! She said yes! After such a long time, we are finally together!" Keitaro exclaimed and because of his happiness, he hugged Shinobu tightly.

"H-Hey w-wait! I-I c-can't b-breathe!" Shinobu said and then she blushed.

"Hehehe… I am sorry! It's just that I'm so happy. Finally! After waiting for a long time, she finally accepted my love." Keitaro exclaimed once more.

"I-I'm happy for you Kei-kun…" Shinobu said and then she tried to bring out a sweet and happy smile. Though deep inside her, she really wanted to cry. _'And how about me? Am I not destined to be happy? I love you and I can only be happy if you would love me back…'_ She silently thought.

"I will never hurt her, I love her so much Shinobu. She's the only girl that's been dear to me, except you of course. But my feelings for her are more intense than my feelings for you. I really love her. I will make sure that we will be together forever…"

'_Can't you see that you are hurting me? Can't you see that I love you? Are you that numb not to see that my feelings for you are deeper than a love for a friend? Can't you feel that? I.. I hate you! You're so numb Keitaro!'_ Shinobu thought. She just listened silently to what Keitaro has to say for she's afraid that once she speaks, she might tell Keitaro her real feelings. So she just looked down and listened silently.

"The moment I first saw her, I knew in my heart that she's the girl I would love. The girl that would fulfill my fairytale dreams of meeting a princess. For me, she is the real princess of my life. I love her so much that I would be willing to die for her…" He continued to tell his feelings for Narusegawa to Shinobu.

'_I can be your princess too. I will fulfill your fairytale dreams more than she does. I can love you even more. I can die for you and be willing to fight for you. I can be your princess forever…'_

"Oh, God. No one knows how happy I am now that we are finally together. I am so happy that we're together. I thought she never loved me back, but I was wrong, she did and does love me. She said that she liked me the moment we first met but she wasn't that sure before if it is love. But now, she said that she is so damn sure. She loves me too…"

'_What about __me? I love you too Keitaro! I also fell in love with you the moment I first saw you! Can't you love me in return?'_ She silently thought.

"I am so fulfilled now Shinobu. I have my best friend little sister and a loving girlfriend. You and Narusegawa, you both complete my world. I am so damn lucky to have you and Narusegawa. But of course, I love her more than just a friend because she's my princess. And you, you are my sweet little sister…" Keitaro said and then he hugged Shinobu again, but this time, not so tight.

* * *

_**I've known you for so long**_

_**You are a friend of mine**_

_**But babe is this all we ever could be**_

_**I loved you ever since**_

_**You were a friend of mine**_

_**But babe is this all we ever could be**_

_**You tell me things I've never known**_

_**I showed you love you've never shown**_

_**But then again when you cry**_

_**I'm always at your side**_

_**You tell me bout the love you've had**_

_**And I listen very eagerly**_

_**But deep inside you'll never see**_

_**This feeling of emptiness**_

_**It makes me feel sad**_

_**But then I'm glad**_

_**I've known you all my life**_

_**You are a friend of mine**_

_**I know this is how it's gonna be**_

_**I've loved you then and I love you still**_

_**You are a friend of mine**_

_**I know that friends are all we ever could be**_

_**You tell me things I've never known**_

_**I showed you love you've never shown**_

_**But then again when you cry**_

_**I'm always at your side**_

_**You tell me bout the love you've had**_

_**And I listen very eagerly**_

_**But deep inside you'll never see**_

_**This feeling of emptiness**_

_**It makes me feel sad**_

_**But then I'm glad…**_

* * *

Plak!

A single droplet of tear finally fell from Shinobu's eye. The other droplets of tears flowed freely from her eyes. Finally, she let it out, she finally cried.

"S-Shinobu, Hey, a-are you crying?"

Silence.

"Hey… Shinobu, are you okay?"

"I have to tell you something Kei-kun…" Shinobu said between her tears.

"What is it? Do you have any problem?" He asked with full concern.

"I do…"

"What is it? Tell me, maybe I can help you. I hate it when you cry! Whoever made you cry he's got hell to pay!"

"You don't have to…" she murmured.

"Why? What's bugging you? Who's bugging you?" he asked once again.

Silence.

"Tell me Shinobu."

"It's you."

"What? M-Me? W-Why?" Keitaro asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Because…" She can't say it.

"Because what?"

"Because I-I…" She really can't say it.

"Shinobu? What?"

"Because I l-love y-you…" Shinobu mumbled.

"Huh? Because what again?" He asked because he didn't hear it clearly.

"Because I love you! More than just a friend, more than just a brother! I love you Keitaro Urashima!"

Silence.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you numb, deaf or what? Didn't you get it? I love you Keitaro!" She screamed and then she sobbed.

"S-Shinobu…"

After a while of silence that seemed so deafening.

Shinobu broke the silence and said, "You don't have to say anything Keitaro… I just want you to listen and then leave me if you want to. I don't care, just please stay a while and listen. I can't stand to hide this anymore; I have to let it out. Get mad at me if you want, I don't give a damn. Just please listen now."

"I-I…"

"Just don't say anything. Just listen to me Kei-kun." She firmly said, she's just trying to be brave but deep inside she wanted to break down and cry.

"I love you Keitaro. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I already loved you. But I'm afraid to say it because I know you love someone else and I know that you only see me as a little sister. But I can't stand hurting silently anymore. I have to let this out. I know that after this you might get mad and just leave me and never come back. I will accept whatever is the consequence of this. You know I have never intended to love you. It's just that my young heart fell deeply for you. I didn't do this on purpose. My heart is the one to blame, it fell for you. I am so sorry Kei-kun. I-I am so dumb. But what can I do? I'm just a weak girl. I'm not like the other girls who can control their feelings. I can't do that, I know love can never be controlled. But if there would be a way, I would. God knows how hard this is for me. He knows how much pain I am experiencing right now. You are my first love, but unfortunately, you are my first heartache too. I am not trying to blame you. It's not even your fault. It's my and my heart's fault. I am so sorry Kei-kun…" Shinobu straightly confessed and then she broke down and cried. Still somehow, she feels glad because she finally told Keitaro her feelings.

Silence.

"Run away now. Just leave me."

Silence.

"I-I'm so sorry Shinobu. I didn't know that you had feelings for me. If I knew, I should have gone away from you, so that you will not be hurt anymore. I'm so numb. I'm so sorry. You know I can't love you back because I love Narusegawa. I am so sorry Shinobu. I don't want to hurt you but…" Keitaro said. He can't look into Shinobu's eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry Kei-kun… It's not your fault if you can't love me back. I know you don't want to hurt me, I understand. You don't have to apologize. It's not my purpose to tell you my feelings and then force you to say that you love me too… My only purpose is to let you know that I love you, a-and after that, I will stay away from you. You won't see me anymore." She said as she tries to hold back her tears from falling again.

"B-But Shinobu…"

"There are no more buts Keitaro. It's my decision, don't worry. I will be just fine. I can go on with my life. I can move on, and I will move on… Anyway, I'm still young, I can still go on with my life, though it won't be easy, I will move on."

"I am so sorry…" Keitaro murmured and then he bowed down. After just what happened, he can't look into Shinobu's eyes. He can't stand to see the pain in Shinobu's eyes; Shinobu, the girl who's been so dear to him, the girl whom he treated as his little sister. "Damn…"

"You don't have to hate yourself because of me… It was never your fault, it was mine. I just hope that after this, you would still be happy. I know you and Naru-chan are destined to be together. And it can never be the two of us. That's destiny's plan and I can never control destiny. It has its own way of getting two people to be together. And it chose Narusegawa to be your destiny. And I guess this is goodbye Kei-kun… I'll just come back someday when the wound inside my heart heals. And I hope by that time, I have already found mine…" Shinobu said while smiling. _'I hope that by that time, I am not in love with you anymore…' _she thought.

"I really am sorry Shinobu. Don't worry, you'll find your match someday… And I'll pray that he wouldn't hurt you like I did. Love will come your way at the right time and at the right moment. You don't have to worry. I hope that I will still be your Kei-kun…"

"Of course…" Shinobu said while controlling her tears from falling again.

"So, goodbye Shinobu…" Keitaro finally said goodbye because he didn't want to see his little sister cry again because of him.

"Goodbye Keitaro Urashima… I love you, but I have to forget you now…" These were the last words Shinobu said as she watched Keitaro leave and go away from her…

At that very moment, she just stared at the door where Keitaro went out and then she suddenly broke down while crying,

"He's gone… He's gone… H-He left me already… Oh, God… Help me move on… Help me get rid of this love… Help me…" Shinobu said between the unending tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I edited some lines here and corrected some mistakes. Thank you so much for reading, reviews are appreciated. ^^

Disclaimer:

The two songs used in this story are not mine, those are original Filipino music from Yasmien Kurdi and Lea Salonga.

* * *


End file.
